mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Solomon
Summary Solomon Darius is a laid back amphibian who doesn't get too ruffled about much of anything. He is so laid back in fact, that if he were to lay back any further, he'd be right where he started. In a world full of arrogant lungfish, redneck lobsters, and maniacal tadpoles, Solomon is the sole voice of sanity. Nobody ever listens to him though. Whatever. It's no big deal. Personality He's laid back. Did we already say that? Well, he's pretty laid back. Oh, and he also secretes an extremely deadly toxin that kills everything around him if he gets stressed, but that's pretty much never happened, so yeah. Story Solomon was born in the Sparklebrook region, right by the rapids where the meltwaters of Spond meet the babbling creeks of Sparklebrook. Being deadly poisonous to eat, he never had to worry about predators, or even give them a second thought. Solomon had pretty good parents. They raised him to be polite, and to read and write. They always tried to find a hobby for him. Painting, baseball, basketweaving... none of it interested him. He always just sat around, and occasionally stared at the passing dragonfly. His parents ran out of ideas, and sadly gave up trying to find something that would make him happy. Little did they know, this was all Solomon needed to be happy. He was absolutely content with the life he was living, save for the hustle and bustle of the rapids. When he turned 20 in newt years, he set off upstream to find a calmer place to relax. It was there that he found Spot's Pond. It was pretty tranquil. Usually. He did find that his new neighbors could get a bit rowdy, and they acted really immaturely. But it wasn't that big of a deal. He was cool with it. To this day, Solomon continues to live in his house in the shallower part of Spot's Pond. His house is literally nothing more than a pile of boulders. He was gonna do some rennovations, but last time he tried, Tadpole blew it up trying to kill Spot. So Solomon just decided it was fine the way it was. He didn't need anything more. Oh, but during the dry season, Solomon takes a lazy river current all the way down to Aqua Springs in the Hoatzin Region. He spends the whole time there doing the same stuff as always - nothing in particular. Although it is thought that there's a girl down there he likes. Relationships (With Commentary by Solomon) *Spot - "He's odd. And weird. And immature. And kind of full of himself. And he makes a lot of noise. And he sometimes messes up my house. But I guess we're still cool. Yeah, I guess we're friends. Maybe. I dunno." *Tadpole - "He's weird too. And he's always chasing Spot, or being chased by Spot. And they keep blowing things up. And it gets really noisy. But I guess he's not that bad, I mean, he's actually mean to me or anything. Well, actually, yeah. I guess he kinda is. I dunno." *Drunk Lobster - "He smells kinda bad. And he leaves cans everywhere. But, y'know, he actually doesn't come up and bother me or anything, so I guess he's okay." *Narven - "He is so immature. But whatever, I guess he's a pretty okay guy once you get to know him." *Stauroteuthis - "Yeah, he's cool. We hang out sometimes." *Fizzy - "He's pretty cool too. We just chill out. Sit there, don't talk much. Watch minnows swim by. He's a good neighbor too, he keeps his lawn clean." *Blackdevil - "Everbody complains that he always tries to eat them. I haven't had that problem. Although, it's probably because I'm poisonous. Something like that." *Naudi - "He's weird, but I dig him. Sometimes we just sit in rocking chairs... and rock. In the chairs, y'know? He also tells some pretty cool stories about his sailing days." *George - "He seems really on edge. He needs to chill out. I think so, anyway." *Loffica - "I dunno. She can be a bit crazy, but she's pretty cute, I guess. Oh, heh, what am I saying?" *Ploxl - "He's cool. Sometimes we hang out. We usually just sit around and talk about nothing in particular. Boy, Loffica is really into him, but, y'know, that's okay I guess..." *Jellpo - "We just sit around sometimes. Me, him, and Ploxl. Sometimes they wanna go do something that I don't really feel up to, but whatever. I sometimes go along, why not." *Freckles - "He's usually pretty quiet, but this one time, I heard him singing. He's, like, really good, too. He should make a career out of it or something." *Fuze - "I know he did it on accident, but there was this one time he shocked me. It hurt pretty bad. I mean, I know it was an accident. I'm over it. I usually try not to stand too close to him anyway, though. Y'know, unless I'm already sittin' there or something." *Wormy - "Yeah, he's weird." *Relucas - "That guy... yeah, I avoid him." *Xillion - "He's, like, really short." Trivia *Solomon has a collection of tiny little TechDeck skateboards. It's the closest thing to a hobby he has. *He is often indirectly responsible for a good amount of misfortune that comes to Spot. A good example - Solomon casually tosses a pebble. It richochets off multiple things (Including Blackdevil) then hits a wasp nest, causing it to fall on Spot's head. *Spot is paranoid that Solomon is doing this on purpose, when he clearly isn't. He is sometimes afraid to exit his house when Solomon is outside. *Solomon inspired the phrase 'Non$#!&givingly', which means 'To not give a $#!&'. *Here is a good example of what Solomon might sound like: (WARNING: Naughty Words) *Solomon's parents like to travel all over Mascotia. They are constantly sending him cool souvenirs in the mail, but Tadpole always steals them. Category:Characters Category:Terrestrial Category:Aquatic Category:Mascotian Category:Amphibian Category:Salamander Category:Poisonous Category:Sparklebrook Category:Spond Category:Hoatzin Category:Pettamapossum Category:SpotQuest Category:Male